


Sealed With a Kiss

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needs convincing of Sirius' intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day sixteen of mmom using lover100 prompt 039: trust.

Remus sat down cross legged on the bed, pulling a pillow into his lap and hoping his blush didn't extend the full length of his body.

'None of that,' Sirius declared, yanking the pillow out of Remus' hands and tossing it to the side. 'I want to see you.'

'Sirius...'

'Remus,' Sirius parroted. 'I'm naked too.'

Remus' gaze flickered down, traveling over smooth, unblemished skin, long limbs, soft curls of dark hair...

'There is a marked difference between you...' He waved his hand at Sirius' chest with its lightly defined musculature, 'and...' Remus gestured self-consciously towards his own bony, marred chest, 'me.'

Sirius leaned forwards, kissing Remus lightly on the lips. A thrill of pleasure juddered through Remus and his skin burned hot with desire. This was so new, so fantastical. Sometimes Remus had to pinch himself before he'd believe it was real, that Sirius Black really wanted him.

'The difference is,' Sirius said softly, 'that I am gagging to see you naked, to see you touch yourself. I couldn't give a toss about me. It's you I want so badly it hurts.'

Remus looked away, biting his lip. He knew Sirius wouldn't play with his feelings like this, but... Gods, it was so hard to let go of all his insecurities and believe that Sirius could find him attractive.

Sirius made an impatient noise in his throat and sat back opposite Remus on the bed. 'You don't believe me,' he said flatly. 'You don't believe that I'm serious? That I want you? You think I'm playing a game?'

'No!' Remus shook his head vigorously. 'No, I just...'

'Look at me, Remus,' Sirius interrupted. He let his hand fall into his lap and Remus' eyes followed. 'Do I look like I'm just messing you about? Do you think I could fake this?' He wrapped his fingers around the thick cock jutting from the nest of curls at the base. 'Do you think I get hard for just any bloke?'

Remus licked his lips, watching as Sirius' hand moved along his shaft. 'No, I...' He cleared his throat. 'You... you're just...' His eyes flicked up to Sirius eyes, watching as the light grey turned dark with want, '...beautiful.'

Sirius' hand stilled. His face was pained for a moment before he leaned in, taking Remus' hand in his and moving them both to Remus' swelling cock. 'You don't get it, do you?' he whispered. 'Remus, I think you're beautiful. This isn't pity, or a game for me. I think you are fucking spectacular and I want nothing more than to make you smile. I love you, Remus.'

Remus hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until it shuddered from his lips in one, long exhale. 'Oh,' he said ineffectually, and Sirius smiled.

'Yeah,' he said, removing his hand from Remus'. 'Now, can we do this?'

Remus nodded and Sirius grinned. He spread his legs, bending them at the knees and planting a foot on the mattress on either side of Remus' thighs. Then he shuffled forwards. 'You too,' he reminded Remus who took a deep, calming breath before he slid his legs through the gap between Sirius' legs and the bed, cool air making his now exposed balls tighten.

'Gods,' Sirius muttered, closing his eyes tight.

'What?' Remus asked anxiously, legs tensing as he tried to bring his thighs back together.

'Nothing,' he said, opening his eyes and smiling shakily. 'It was just about over before we'd even started. I... I want you so much.'

Remus felt his own cock pulse and he knew that neither of them were going to last long. He saw Sirius' gaze drop to his hand, to his cock as it pushed through the circle of his fingers. His own eyes greedily drank in the sight of Sirius pumping his own length, a drop of pre-come beading at the tip before it was shaken loose, sliding over the soft curve of the crown.

He wanted to touch. He wanted to taste. Remus swallowed hard, gathering his courage, and reached out to still Sirius' hand.

'Let me do it,' he said hoarsely, pushing Sirius' hand away then tentatively curling his own hand around Sirius' shaft. 'Fuck, you're so hard.'

'Godric, Remus!' Sirius gasped before he lurched forwards to close his hand around Remus' cock.

It felt as though all the air had been sucked from Remus' lungs. Their hands moved instinctively on each other, Sirius' Quidditch-roughed fingers adding a new, delicious sensation as they scraped along Remus' shaft, leaving a tingling pleasurepain in their wake. Remus cautiously dragged his thumb over the head of Sirius' cock, the corner of his mouth quirking up when Sirius swore loudly and rocked his hips into Remus' touch. He shuffled closer then slid his hand around Sirius' neck, drawing him in for a wet, messy kiss.

He felt Sirius' hand tracing the contour of his leg, fingers brushing beneath his knee to caress the ticklish skin then drifting higher to trail over the silken flesh of Remus' inner thigh. Remus heard himself whimper and would have been embarrassed if a similar noise hadn't escaped Sirius' lips just a moment later. Sirius' fingers pressed deep into Remus leg as their breathing became loud and ragged.

'Remus... Gods, I'm so close...'

Remus couldn't answer, his body and mind all focused on the coiling tension inside that was rapidly reaching breaking point. His hand jerked erratically on Sirius' cock as it throbbed against his palm then...

'Shit! Remus!'

Sirius buried his face in Remus' neck, groaning against his skin as hot come fountained over Remus' hand. The sheer joy of knowing he had done this, he had made Sirius come, had brought him pleasure, added the final twist needed to snap the coil of desire inside Remus. With a wordless cry, he bucked up into Sirius' hand, his orgasm hitting him with an intensity that made his vision white out.

The next thing he was aware of was a tickling sensation making his nose itch and he realised he was clinging to Sirius, his face in sweet-smelling dark hair. Remus shifted, sure he was flushing bright red as he shyly glanced at Sirius.

'Hey,' Sirius said softly, an equally as tentative smile lighting his face. 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' breathed Remus then he cleared his tight throat. 'You?'

'I'm... brilliant,' Sirius said, his smile widening. 'That was brilliant!'

Remus huffed out a laugh and nodded. 'Yeah,' he agreed. 'It was.'

Sirius gazed at Remus for a moment longer then his smile wavered a little. 'You believe me, don't you?' he asked quietly. 'You believe I want you? That I... that I love you?'

Remus combed his fingers through Sirius' hair. 'I believe you,' he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 'I love you, too.'

Then he leaned in, and they sealed their declarations with a kiss.

fin


End file.
